


Affection

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Summary: Micky is faced with a problem when he realizes that he wishes he and Mike could be affectionate in public like other couples. So he comes up with the best solution.  TV Show universeShips: Dolenzmith & Mentions of Jork





	Affection

The restaurant was calm and quiet just like Mike liked, Micky was across from him, playing with his utensils with an odd look. As he tapped the pads of his fingers gently on the top of his fork, Mike sighed. "Mick, what's wrong?" He gave in.

Micky had that look on his face, the one Mike feared. It said, 'I'm really upset about something' in the simplest terms. Mike swallowed another forkful of his food and scooted closer, folding his hands on the table.

Micky looked around bashfully at the couples around them, holding hands or sitting real close together. The words were on the tip of his tongue but he had a hard time actually getting them out, knowing how Mike would react.

"Micky-" 

"It's nothing." Micky frowned and went to sipping his drink to distract himself. It was odd for Micky to not want to talk about things. The boy talked and talked and talked about just about anything. 

"Are you mad at me?" Mike wasn't about to waste time, he was going to get right to the point. Micky shook his head, toying with the bread on the table. 

"No, It's not that. I just think you'd rather talk about this at home." Micky shrugged, knowing full well that he was right. Mike was a paranoid person. 

Mike rolled his lips together and shrugged too. If Micky wasn't going to say anything, he wasn't going to say anything. Knowing himself and the way he could be sort of rash, he could do nothing about it but add more stress to the situation , which he intended not to, if he kept on it.

He pushed some of his food over with his fork with a tiny smirk and Micky happily leaned over with his own fork to take it. Popping it into his mouth, he grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky eagerly took Mike's hand as soon as they got into the pad and pulled him behind him, up the stairs. He ignored the odd stare from Peter and the wolf whistle from Davy, taking the stairs two at a time while Mike hopelessly tried not to fall.

As their door shut, Mike went in to kiss him but Micky slipped his finger between their lips with a tiny smirk. "Uh-uh, hold it." He grinned and pulled away, sitting on the edge of his bed. Mike rolled his head back and gave a throaty chuckle.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and sat down next to Micky, giving into him. "What's up, Mick?"

"I'm bummed." He shrugged and looked like he might start to pout. 

"You're bummed? What are you bummed about?" Mike took one hand out of his pocket and poked Micky's shoulder. 

"Well..." Micky trailed off. "It's just that I see all these couples going out and holding hands and kissing and I look at it and I think 'I want that' but then I remember that I can't. Right? And so I get bummed because you have no idea how bad I want to just hold your damn hand when we're out together-" 

'Ahhh, that's my boy' Mike stopped himself from chuckling at an inappropriate time. But he was wondering when Micky would get it all out. "Mick, babe, slow down." 

Micky stopped mid-sentence and huffed. "I wanna be able to be affectionate with you..."

"You can be." Mike said as he put his hand on Micky's cheek, dumbly skimming over the issue he didn't want to talk about. Micky rolled his eyes and put Mike's hand down. 

"That's not what I mean, you know that." He scowled. 

Mike returned the scowl. "Micky, you know that there's nothing we can do about that. We can't be like other couples in public. You went into this knowing that." He frowned. "This is what you get." Mike gestured to himself and Micky had to giggle.

"Yeah, babe and I love that." He chuckled, grabbing Mike's hand mid-gesture. Mike looked away, bashfully. "But...it's just that our dates don't ever really feel like dates. And it sucks." 

Mike sighed, understanding his point. "I know." He frowned, picking his hand up to swipe curly hair from Micky's eyes. "But you're happy, right?" He was trying to sound like he wasn't worried.

Micky grinned, love in his eyes. "Of course I am." He leaned forward and captured his lips, occupying them for a few minutes before they started to lean back on the bed. Micky smirked.

'Man, things would be so much better if I was a chick' 

And the beginning to an idea started turning in Micky's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coffee pot was warm and strong as Mike poured a good amount in Peter and Davy's mugs. He set the creamer and sugar down and let them satisfy themselves as he sipped his plain black and read the paper.

It was then that Micky came speeding down the stairs, clad in one of Mike's shirts. Davy wolf whistled again and Mike slapped the back of his head.

"Mike! I have a solution to our problem!" Micky chirped, picking up Davy's mug and sipping it as the British man scowled. 

"Problem!? We have a problem?" Peter asked with worry as he finished pouring an excess amount of sugar in his coffee. Micky rolled his eyes and gave Davy the coffee back. 

"No, Pete. Just Mike and I" 

"We have a problem?" Mike frowned, a little worried. 

"Yes, but don't worry...I have a solution!" Micky grinned and made Mike a little uneasy. "Remember last night, I was upset that we can't be affectionate in public, right?" Micky bumped his shoulder and Mike nodded, not liking that they were doing this in front of Davy and Peter. 

"Well...." Micky grinned and took off, back upstairs. Peter frowned.

"Was that the solution?" He asked, confused and Davy chuckled, munching on his toast. 

"No, Peter." He shook his head and broke a piece of his toast and handed it to him. Peter happily took it. 

Mike slouched in his seat, not really wanting to do this now.

"Ok, are you ready?" Micky's sing-song voice came from up the stairs and Mike frowned. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." He called back, not sure what he should be expecting. 

And he nearly spat out his coffee when Micky did come down the stairs. He actually started to choke and carefully swallowed his last sip.

Micky was decked out in a dress and a wig, giving Mike flashbacks to their chaperoned party a while back. Davy burst into giggles from next to him.

"I got to thinking that things would be easier if you were dating a chick, right?" Micky grinned and blew a piece of the wigs hair from his eyes. Mike sat up straight and tried to look less shocked. 

"Hey, where'd Micky go?" Peter asked, with a concerned frown and Micky chuckled as Davy playfully slapped the back of the blondes head. 

"That is Micky, you twit." He pointed to the man in the dress and Peter tilted his head, making a small 'o' shape with his mouth. Though Davy wasn't entirely sure he'd got it yet. 

"Where did you get that get-up anyway?" Mike asked, ignoring Micky's idea as he looked him up and down. Micky followed his eyes and shrugged. 

"Prop department." He shook his head. "Anyway, do you see what I'm getting at here?" Micky gestured to himself and Mike tilted his chin down with embarrassment. 

"Mick, this is not the best idea you've had...." Mike began wearily and Micky looked as if he'd been expecting that answer. 

"I dunno..." Davy giggled again and sipped from his mug as he looked his friend up and down. "I think he can pull it off." 

Mike grimaced and Micky grinned, gesturing to him.

"See." He pointed to Davy. "And obviously I'll have to shave my legs but..." Micky shrugged again and wiggled his leg out. Mike decided he'd had enough of discussing this in front of their friends and stood and went up the stairs. Micky took the hint and followed him. 

Micky shut the door behind him while Mike sort of paced around the room. "Mick, you do realize that this idea requires that you'll have to be...a chick when we go out, right?"

Micky nodded. "Yes. But I think it could be fun. Besides, I really just want to be able to do normal couple things." Micky frowned, pulling at the end of his dress. Mike sighed, looking the man up and down again.

"You're really willing to do all this just to...be affectionate in public?" Mike stumbled through his question and Micky smiled again, shaking his wig with obvious enjoyment. 

"Yes. Like I said, I think it could be fun." He laughed. "But, We need to go shopping." He poked Mike's arm and took the wig off. 

"Shopping?" 

"Yeah, there's no way I'm gonna be able to pass with this stuff." Micky shook the ridiculous wig. Mike had to chuckle at that and pulled Micky in with his arms. 

"This is so weird." He laughed into Micky's hair.

"But you're on board? We've done weirder things." Micky fully embraced him. 

"Yeah, I'm on board." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miiiikeee?" Micky's voice came from near the doorway to their room. Mike flipped the page to his magazine and repeated it back. 

"Miiiickky?"

Micky grinned and hopped onto the bed, sticking his leg out and over Mike's lap. Mike rolled his eyes and gave in. When he looked down, it became clear to him that Micky had shaved his legs.

"Groovy, ain't it?" Micky wiggled his leg and moved to take Mike's hand. "Feel it." He guided it to his leg with a smirk. 

Mike chuckled. "It's smooth alright." he pulled his hand back.

Micky nodded. "This feels so much better. How come guys don't do this too? We've been missing out." Micky said, still rubbing his hands down his legs. "Mike feel it." Micky whined, wiggling his leg again.

"Micky, I already did."

"Yeah so?, It's so smooth. This took forever y'know? And I didn't even cut myself." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"And that surprises me." Mike chuckled as Micky attempted to grab for his hands again. He continued to swat him away. 

"C'mon Mike, touch my leg. You know you want to. It's so soft." Micky attempted to climb over him without crumbling in laughter but Mike was not about to let him win. 

The bed shifted as they sort of wrestled with each other.

"Get off, Mick" Mike rolled his eyes with a throaty chuckle and Micky smirked from above him. 

"Wow, what's this? I won. Tragic, Mike. You should have put up a better fight-HEY!"

Mike shifted and flipped their positions with ease with Micky's own gloating distracting him enough. Micky pursed his lips from under him, trying to look unimpressed.

"You cheated. Doesn't count." He shrugged, shoulders rubbing against the sheets as Mike tilted his his head. 

"But you'll get me next time. huh?" Mike teased and Micky scoffed. 

"Yeah, I will. You'll see." Micky chuckled and Mike leaned down to press their lips together, though Micky was still sort of giggling into the kiss. 

And as the night progressed, Mike had to admit, Micky's legs did feel great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mike, you're gonna have to come in here." Micky's voice was muffled considering their was a dressing room door between them. Mike stayed put, arms crossed as he waited with slight paranoia. 

Micky waited for a response but got none. He huffed, leaning back on the wall, his socks slipping a little on the tile. "I know you're still out there, Mr. Paranoid, I can see your feet."

Mike looked down at his feet and sighed, knocking lightly on the door. Micky threw it open and dragged him inside, shutting the door after him. Their faces ended up being nose to nose. "Hi." Micky batted his eyelashes and Mike took a minute to take in the sight of Micky standing there so causally in a dress again.

"Hi." He leaned back on the door. "What do you need me for?" 

Micky spun around. "Zipper. I don't get how chicks do this without help." He shrugged and Mike stood up straight to take the little metal piece and zip it up. He caught their reflection and had to shake his head with an embarrassed sort of laugh.

Micky tilted his chin up to look at him. "One day, I'm gonna be Mrs. Paranoid."

Mike nearly choked at that and playfully shoved himself off of Micky.

"You know, if this is too weird for you..." Micky trailed off and Mike shook his head. 

"It's not, Mick. If you wanna do this, I think it's a groove." He let Micky grab his hands again. 

Micky went to lean in again but Mike leaned away from him with hesitance. "C'mon Mike, we're in a dressing room. No one is watching us."

Mike looked away with a sharp sigh before he realized he was being a little ridiculous. So he leaned forward and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike was beside himself. His stomach was aching with anxiety about this. It had taken Micky around two days to get him even on board with the idea of actually going out with him as a girl. He'd thought he'd be fine but when faced with actually doing it, well he was more than just a little paranoid.

He picked what he was the most comfortable with, the movies. It felt like a safe option. He thought.

He walked down the steps in the pad and caught sight of Davy and Peter on the couch.

Davy had his head in Peter's lap and Peter was hoovering his hands over Davy's face. The smaller man was slapping Peter's palms gently with the back of his hands, in some silly game. "I'm telling you no, Peter." 

"Oh come on Davy-" 

"No, Peter. There'll be no more dressing like a bird for me." Davy scoffed and kept slapping his hands, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth with concentration. 

"But I can't pull it off and I wanna be able to do this in public..." Peter took his hands away and leaned down to press their lips together, a little bit of fumbling occurred since their lips were mismatched. 

Davy chuckled. "Tempting, but no."

Mike grimaced and pulled at his watch, glancing up the stairs but there was still no sign of Micky. He sighed and went the rest of the way down the stairs. He took a reluctant seat next to Davy and Peter and started to lightly tap his foot.

Davy rolled off Peter's lap and smirked. "Waiting for your date?"

Mike crossed his arms and sat back, he was about to open his mouth to respond but the sound of Micky coming down the stairs had them all whipping their heads towards the stairs.

Micky stood there, pulling at his dress with a ridiculous looking grin. He looked like he might burst into laughter just standing there. And because Micky was Micky, he did a curtsy.

Davy chuckled. "You look great. Like a real bird."

Peter leaned down and put his head on Davy's shoulder. "You really do, Micky." He grinned, sounding genuine.

"Hear that, Mike? I'm a hit." Micky gestured to his friends as Mike stood and walked over. 

"Are you ready?" 

Micky shrugged with a tiny grin. "Are you?"

Mike bit his lip and went to hold the door open for him, which Micky took as a good sign.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here, take this." Mike held the thing of popcorn out to Micky as he went to walk to their theater. But Micky shook his head. 

"Be a gentlemen and carry the popcorn for your lady." Micky shook his head to shake some hairs of his wig from his eyes. Mike chuckled and looked much better than he had when they left. 

"You're having too much fun with this." He mumbled as they walked into the dark theater, Mike dragged Micky to the back row. 

about half-way into the movie, Micky started to reach for Mike's hand. And because it was what he was use to, Mike pulled his hand away. But Micky poked his arm. "C'mon, Mike. It's dark....and I am pretty believable, if I do say so myself." Micky gestured to himself.

Mike gave him a small, reluctant smile and grabbed his hand.

Micky laid his head on his shoulder and eventually went in to kiss him. Mike pulled back again for a second. Micky let him think it through and Mike finally seemed brave enough to accept the kiss.

Before Mike moved here, He never in a million years would have guessed he'd have a boyfriend. 'And look at me now, making out with my boyfriend, who's dressed like a woman, in a movie theater.'

Mike worried about that for a second before allowing himself to chuckle.

"Mick, are you wearing lip gloss?" He pulled back, licking his lips. 

"Uh-huh, It's part of the whole ensemble." Micky shrugged. "And it tastes good." He smirked. 

"It does." Mike agreed.


End file.
